In radio access networks like NR networks, user equipments (UEs) may be configured to operate of different bandwidth parts of a carrier, between which they may be switched, e.g. with control information messages like DCI messages. This possibility brings increased flexibility and may improve performance, however, it may require new ways of managing and controlling UEs.